Star Wars Insider 160
Star Wars Insider 160 es la 138.ª publicación de la revista Star Wars Insider y el sexagésimo octavo publicado por Titan Magazines. Fue lanzado el 22 de septiembre de 2015. Resumen de la editorial '' Star Wars Rebels regresó a nuestras pantallas para lo que promete ser una épica segunda temporada. ¡Esta publicación, el reparto y el equipo discuten el regreso de la serie e insinuación de lo que está por venir! El decorador de set de Star Wars Roger Christian nos lleva a un tour del Halcón Milenario y le explica porqué los aviones jugaron un rol grande en el edificio de la galaxia de Star Wars.'' Te traemos lo último de ''El Despertar de la Fuerza, incluyendo a algunos de los más increíbles coleccionables liderado su camino hacia el estreno de la película. También hay una especial previsualización del anticipado acaloramiento del videojuego anticiapdo, Star Wars Battlefront, y una exclusiva ficción de enlace que no querrás perderte! Además, dos increíbles cartas de cambio coleccionables Topps para cada lector!'' Contenidos Características *«''The Clones Are Back in Town» – El actor Dee Bradley Baker regresa a la batalla en ''Star Wars Rebels. *«''Chuck Wendig's War» – ¡El autor de ''Star Wars: Consecuencias discute continuar la saga! *«''Blade Squadron: Zero Hour» – ¡El legendario escuadrón Ala-B entra en acción! *«Ahsoka Tano: A Hero for Our Time» – ¡De aprendiz Padawan to a guerrero rebelde! *«The Return of the Jedi Archives of James Kahn, Part I» – El autor de la novela de ''El Retorno del Jedi habla. *«''The Art of War» – La muy respetada directora artística sobre los primeros días de ''Star Wars. *«''Practical Magic: The Surprising Effects of the Prequels» – ¡Los muy sorprendentes efectos visuales de las precuelas revelados! *«Back on Set!» – ¡El productor legendario visita el set de ''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza! *«''Join Us!» – ¡Cómo hacer que tus amigos se enamoren de ''Star Wars! Departamentos *Launchpad – ¡Noticias exclusivas y cosas divertidas de la galaxia de Star Wars! *C-3PO's Communication Station! – ¡Bienvenido a la página de cartas de Star Wars Insider! *My Star Wars – ¡La voz de Obi-Wan Kenobi, James Arnold Taylor, sobre la saga! *Jedi Toy Box – ¡La increíble verdadera historia de los sables de luz retráctiles de Kenner! *Vanessa's View – ¡Hera Syndulla de Star Wars Rebels escribe para Star Wars Insider! *Blaster **Publicaciones – ¡''Star Wars: Estrellas Perdidas, el próximo proyecto de Marvel de ''Star Wars previsualizado, y más! **Incoming – La siniestra Primera Orden se hace presente para los coleccionistas! **Bantha Tracks – ¡''Insider'' celebra a los fans más dedicados de la saga! **Bounty Hunters – ¡Los fans que no han conocido a las estrellas de Star Wars comparten sus experiencias! *Red Five – ¡Las cinco criaturas favoritas del El experto en monstruos Tom Spina! Galería de portadas Archivo:SWInsider160.png|Edición de puesto de periódicos Archivo:Insider160-Previews.jpg|Edición de puesto de periódicos promocional Archivo:SWInsider160II.png|Edición exclusiva de la tienda de cómics. Bibliografía * * Cards}} * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Star Wars Insider Issue #160 @ Titan Magazines *PREVIEWSworld - STAR WARS INSIDER #160 NEWSSTAND ED Categoría:Star Wars Insider